Ośmioraka Ścieżka
"Przyszliśmy po ciebie!" - ''zawołanie członków Zakonu Księżycowej Czaszki "o6k3vve7EsY" '''Ośmioraka Ścieżka' to tajna organizacja Federacji służąca jako wsparcie w najbardziej beznadziejnych sytuacjach. Historia Ośmioraka ścieżka powstała tuż po inwazji gdy władze federacji doszły do wniosku, że sytuacja, która się wydarzyła miała miejsce tylko z powodu braku, a raczej niedoboru jednostek specjalnych. Mimo, że istniały Dzieci Heinricha, to jednak było ich zbyt mało. I tak założono fundamenty pod nową formację militarna. Pierwszymi "rekrutami" byli skazani na śmierć psychopatyczni mordercy. Postawiono im ultimatum: oddadzą się federacji i odpokutują winy oraz nasycą swój głód krwii, lub zostaną straceni. Tak powstał Zakon Szkarłatnej Rzezi. Pierwszy raz przysłużyli się podczas pacyfikacji Elfickiego obozu pracy w którym doszło do buntu. Nie-ludzie przejęli cały arsenał garnizonu mającego nadzorować prace w którego skład wchodził nawet czołg. Zakonowi dano wolną rękę ponieważ dowództwo myślało, że padną oni już w pierwszych sekundach. Stało się jednak inaczej, a dokładniej wyposażeni tylko w topory i morderczy szał Bereserkerzy wpadli do obozu wraz z krwistoczerwonymi promieniami wschodzącego słońca mordując wszystko i wszystkich na swojej drodze, nie oszczędzano nawet pechowców, którzy znaleźli się w zasięgu zamachu toporem. Gdy nastało południe z buntowników zostały tylko stosy rozczłonkowanych trupów, a krew przelana o świcie sięgała w najgłębszych miejscach do połowy łydek. Szkarłatna Rzeź nie poprzestała jednak na wymordowaniu nie ludzi. Ci psychopaci pozbierali ocalałe głowy i po obdarciu ich gołymi rękami ze skóry i mięśni przywiązywali je ścięgnami pokonanych do pasów, robili z nich groteskowe naszyjniki, czy doczepiali je w formie trofeów do swych zakrwawionych toporów. Dodatkowo jeszcze zanurzali się w posoce i wycinali odłamkami kości na swej skórze wzory i symbole pojmowalne tylko dla ich wypaczonych umysłów. Gdy reszta wojsk pacyfikacyjnych wkroczyła do obozu, to większość jeszcze szybciej go opuściła. Tylko Naczelny dowódca sił porządkowych po zwróceniu całej treści żołądkowej zdołał jakoś przebrnąć siedząc na wieży swojego prywatnego czołgu przez to krwawe piekło. W końcu dotarł do postaci siedzącej na tronie z wypatroszonych i zdekapitowanych korpusów mężczyzn, kobiet, dzieci i starców. Mężczyzna przedstawił się jako "Krwawy Anioł" i podziękował za rozgrzewkę dla swoich podwładnych po czym spytał kiedy zostaną wysłani na jakąś prawdziwą walkę po czym złożył przysięgę krwi (a jakże) wobec Federacji. Drugi Zakon został nazwany Księżycowymi Czaszkami, a składał się ze morderców lubujących się w jak najbardziej sadystycznym i bolesnym uśmiercaniu ofiar. Pierwszym ich zadaniem było pozbycie się grupy terrorystów działającej pod nazwą "Czarne Węże", a która składała się z nie-ludzi oraz ludzi dążących do wprowadzenia nowego ustroju w Federacji, w którym nie byłoby podziałów (takie komuchy). Księżycowe Czaszki wyciągały informacje o tajemnicach nawet od najbardziej opornych w czym zaskarbiły sobie mroczny szacunek samego Tardsiha. Gdy stwierdzali, że nic więcej się nie dowiedzą, to zaczynali zabawę, czyli sprawiali ofierze cierpienie, które w porównaniu do tego przy przesłuchaniu było bliskie niemożliwości, jednak nie zabijali, acz utrzymywali ofiarę przy życiu nawet kilka dni. Po dwóch tygodniach takich działań wszyscy przywódcy zostali schwytani przez Zakon, a ich podwładni w strachu przed oprawcami oddali się Federacji. Historia pozostałych zakonów jest podobna, zmienia się tylko preferencja sposobów zabijania. Zakony "Krew! Ogień! Rzeź!" ''- zawołanie Szkarłatnej Rzezi Oto wszystkie osiem zakonów jakie istnieją: *'Zakon Szkarłatnej Rzezi '- Najstarszy i najbardziej barbarzyński. Są oni mistrzami walki toporami co w połączeniu z berserkerskim szałem sprawia, że są żywą bronią. Nie znają czegoś takiego jak Moralność, oni po prostu mordują wszystkich, którzy się nawiną i niczego nie żałują, nawet jeśli "przypadkiem" zabiją towarzysza. Ich barwa to krwista czerwień. *'Zakon Księżycowej Czaszki''' - Sadystyczni psychopaci dla których jednym źródłem przyjemności jest ból... Ból innych oczywiście. Nie ma dla nich znaczenia co jest ofiarą, liczy się tylko dobra zabawa i ekstaza. Są oni sztukmistrzami w zadawaniu cierpienia fizycznego, choć ustępują pod tym względem tylko Tardsihowi. Gdy tylko dostaną zadanie pozbycia się kogoś, to zrobią to w najbardziej makabryczny i groteskowy sposób jaki mogą sobie wyobrazić. Ich barwy to czerń i granat. *'Zakon Misjonarzy Rozkładu -' pechowcy, którzy stali się nosicielami roju zabójczych insektów przenoszących mieszankę najniebezpieczniejszych chorób od grypy, przez trąd, aż po czarną ospę. Udało ich się poskromić tylko dzięki Dowódcy, który zdołał przejąć kontrolę nad rojami, a dzięki zabiegom naukowców Federacji ludzie opanowani przez rój odzyskali część swojej świadomości, lecz w większości przypadków nadal są tylko bezrozumnymi, przegniłymi od chorób bestiami. ich barwą jest zgniła zieleń (dosłownie). Zostali wytępieni przez Legiona. *'Zakon Władców Umysłu - '''tajemnice działania umysły zarówno ludzkiego' jak i nie-ludzkiego od zawsze fascynowały naukowców federacji. Jeden takiej grupie udało się częściowo rozwiązać zagadkę, a z pomocą Glorii Welff zdołali kontrolować swe odkrycia. Tak narodzili się Władcy Umysłów. Zakon ten specjalizuje się w tuszowaniu działań pozostałych ścieżek jak również uzupełnianiem braków indoktrynacyjnych wśród cywili. Ich barwami są błękit i czerwień *'Zakon Głosicieli Św. Pożogi - '''każda armia potrzebuje ciężkiego wsparcia podczas walk. Ośmioraka Ścieżka nie jest wyjątkiem. potężne czołgi i działa samobieżne przyozdobione płomiennymi ornamentami sieją śmierć i zniszczenie wśród opornych przeciwników niszcząc ich w norach w których się pochowali. fanatycznie oddani Federacji załoganci pojazdów pancernych nie spoczną póki mury nie zmienią się w gruz, a ostatni obrońca nie zmieni się w dymiącą kupkę popiołu. Ich barwami są pomarańcz i szarość. *'Zakon Śmierci Wieczystej - 'wojna pozycyjna to piekło na ziemi, jednak ci Zakonnicy czują się w okopach jak w domu. Wyposażeni w potężne pancerze wspomagane i zabójczą broń ciężką będą utrzymywać pozycję, aż do śmierci przeciwnika lub swojej własnej. Gdy przystępują do szturmu nie ważnę są dla nich straty własne, liczy się jedynie zwycięstwo. Tak też brzmiało ich ultimatum, mieli zwyciężać w najbardziej beznadziejnych warunkach i nie dawać ani kroku w tył. Służą oni obecnie na lini Cere broniąc odcinka pomiędzy twierdzami 1 i 3. Nie noszą oni żadnych sztandarów, ani nie malują pancerzy, a jedynymi oznaczeniami są numery będące zaszyfrowanymi danymi osobistymi. *'Zakon Czarnej Stali -''' najbardziej wszechstronny z zakonów. Składa się on z niedobitków z różnych bitew, którzy widzieli zbyt dużo, lecz ich usunięcie oznaczałoby stratę bardzo doświadczonych żołnierzy. Postanowiono zatem wszczepić do ich mózgów czipy zapewniające 100% lojalność oraz stworzyć z nich oddział specjalny. Od tamtego czasu żołnierze w czarnych pancerzach wspamaganych stanowią synonim perfekcji bojowej wojsk Federacji. Znają oni wszystkie możliwe taktyki jakich może użyć przeciwnik oraz jak im przeciwdziałać. Ich barwami są czerń i stalowa szarość. *'Zakon Cienistego Hufca -' służy jako tak zwany "Legion Duchów". Oficjalnie nie istnieje, nie ma go w żadnych raportach, ani spisach. Jednakże bardzo często zdarza się, że dowódcy jakichś organizacji rewolucyjnych znikają na kilka dni aby pojawić się tylko po to by przez lekkomyślne działania sprowadzić chaos wśród swoich podwładnych. Można by to wytłumaczyć działaniami innych Zakonów, lecz najlepszym dowodem na istnienie 8 ścieżki jest fakt, że eksterminacji ruchów bojownicznych dokonują żołnierze odznaczający się jedynie okrzykami na cześć tzw: "Hydry". Tak czy inaczej Cienisty Hufiec pozostaje najbardziej tajemniczą ścieżką, o ile w ogóle istnieje. Zastosowanie ' '''Ośmioraka ścieżka wykorzystywana jest przez federację do wykonywania naprawdę ciężkich, czy wręcz samobójczych misji. Wielokrotnie pokazywali, że liczebność, ani uzbrojenie wroga nie mają dla nich najmniejszego znaczenia. Ich jedynym celem w życiu jest walka za swe państwo i zwycięstwo, lub śmierć w walce. Mistrzowie Zakonów Każdym zakonem dowodzi mistrz, czyli w większości przypadków najbardziej doświadczony z żołnierzy. Wszystkie szczegółowe informacje na ich temat są jednymi z najpilniej strzeżonych sekrewtów Federacji, więc poniżej przedstawione zostały tylko odtajnione informacje: *'Krwawy Anioł - Mistrz zakonu Szkarłatnej Rzezi. Jego prawdziwe dane personalne nie są znane. Tak naprawdę jest to tytuł, który przyjmują kolejni mistrzowie, a nie imię. Pierwszy Krwawy Anioł zginął w Bitwie w Wąwozie Rybaka, jego następczynią została Aria Krwaworęka. *'Hans Mengele '- Mistrz zakony Księżycowej Czaszki. Prawdopodobnie wnuk Josefa Mengele, lecz może to być jedynie historia wyssana z palca. *Dowódca - Mistrz zakony Misjonarzy Rozkładu. Ginie w walce z Legionem. *Natasha Raskolnikov - Mistrzyni Władców Umysłu a zarazem najlepsza hipnotyzerka w Federacji, zaraz za Glorią Welff. *'Asmodeusz '- Mistrz zakonu Głosicieli św. Pożogi. Zimny i bezlitosny, a do tego fanatyczny piroman. *'87917724507' - Mistrz zakonu Śmierci Wieczystej. Tak naprawdę to nic o nim nie wiadomo. *'Arnold Wrecker -' Mistrz zakonu Czarnej Stali. Dawniej był majorem w Armii Federacji. *'Extiterat' - Prawdopodobnie mistrz zakonu Cienistego Hufca. Według akt Federacji zginął ponad 6 razy podczas różnych akcji. Raz go nawet rozczłonkwano, a mimo to nadal dowodzi. Prawdopodobnie Hufiec używa technik klonerskich, lub zaawansowanych operacji plastycznych dzięki którym następcy dowódcy wyglądają tak jak on. Siedziby Niemal każdy z Zakonów posiada swoją główną siedzibę. Jest ona jednak czymś więcej, niż miejscem przebywania dowódców czy łącznikiem z władzami Federacji- jest domem żołnierzy i symbolem ich potęgi. *'Monaster Krwi- '''główna siedziba Szkarłatnej Rzezi. Ma kształt świątyni stworzonej z szarego kamienia i wypełnionej tysiącami znaków, spiasnych krwią członków. W samej świątyni mieści się kilkadziesiąt aren, na których żołnierze ćwiczą swoje niszczycielskie zdolności. Położony niedaleko Dystryktu, za Obozem Gehenna. *'Srebrnice- siedziby Księżycowej Czaszki. Są to liczne, acz niewielkie placówki z rozległymi piwnicami, w których członkowie ćwiczą techniki tortur oraz zabijania w sobie jakiejkolwiek litości wobec ofiar. Obecne w wielu miastach Federacji. *Muzeum Myśli- 'siedziba Władców Umysłu. Jest to kompleks posiadający kształt labiryntu, z wieloma ślepymi ścieżkami oraz pułapkami, które działają na umysły przebywających tam ofiar. Sam sposób zbudowania Muzeum Myśli sprawia, że wiele odwiedzających go, postronnych osób popada w dezorientację. Położony w Metropoli. *'Okop- główna siedziba Śmierci Wieczystej. Jest to ciągnąca się pomiędzy Twierdzą 1 a 2 linia umocnień, stworzona jako centrum szkoleniowe oraz potencjalne centrum obrony na Linii Cere. Niestety, większa część została zniszczona w czasie uderzenia Memento Mori, a nieliczne, nienaruszone rejony zostały oddane bez walki. *Świątynia Wojny- 'główna siedziba Czarnej Stali. Jest to umocniony, ogrodzony od reszty świata kompleks, posiadający kilka koszarów oraz własne lotnisko. Położony na przedmieściach Metropoli. *'Ręka Boga-''' prawdopodobnie siedziba Cienistego Hufca. Zawołania "Krew! Ogień! Rzeź!" ''- zawołani Szkarłatnej Rzezi ''"Przyszliśmy po ciebie!" - ''zawołanie Księżycowej Czaszki Misjonarze Rozkładu nie posiadają zawołania ''"Jesteśmy koszmarem" - ''zawołanie Władców Umysłu "''Poprzez zniszczenie i pożogę otrzymamy zbawienie" zawołanie Głosicieli św. Pożogi "Maszeruj, walcz, zwyciężaj, giń!" zawołanie Śmierci Wieczystej "Cokolwiek rozkarzasz, my to spełnimy" ''zawołanie Czarnej stali "''Hydra Dominata!" - prawdopodobnie zawołanie Cienistego Hufca Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Organizacja